


Дин Винчестер - ревнивый сукин сын...

by vera_est



Series: Fatum [2]
Category: Smallville, Supernatural
Genre: Action, Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vera_est/pseuds/vera_est
Summary: После событий "Фатума" Сэм пытается скрыть от брата как можно больше деталей, а заодно избавиться от странного парня, которому не терпеться распустить руки
Relationships: Clark Kent/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Fatum [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690678
Kudos: 4





	Дин Винчестер - ревнивый сукин сын...

День закончился дождём. Холодные потоки стекали по лобовому стеклу, скрывая мелькающие вдоль дороги тени, проезжающих машин. Дин устал играть в «угодайку», пытаясь вытянуть из брата правду о случившемся, но Сэм упрямо отмалчивался, изредка бросая сквозь зубы короткие фразы. Старшего это очень сильно раздражало, но в сложившейся ситуации оставалось только надеяться, что рано или поздно Сэм не выдержит и сломается под его напором. Когда-нибудь…  
— Кажется, здесь рядом есть мотель. Остановимся? Я устал и до ужаса хочу вытянуть ноги на нормальной кровати…  
— Боюсь, не выйдет, — улыбнулся Дин.  
— Это почему?  
— Они всё равно будут свисать.  
— Кто?  
— Ноги, — улыбка Дина стала откровенно идиотской: он просто издевался над братом.  
— Очень смешно. Ты просто мне завидуешь!  
— Это чему? Тому, что ты — Снежный человек, и все кровати разбегаются от тебя в ужасе, боясь, что ты их сломаешь? Увольте.  
Сэм отвесил брату подзатыльник, но в глубине души был ему благодарен за эту маленькую попытку разрядить обстановку. С тех пор как они покинули Алан-Вуд, в воздухе появилось ощутимое напряжение, которое грозило удушить обоих братьев, накрыв их пеленой непонимания и скрытой обиды. Дин хотел знать правду, Сэм всеми силами старался этого избежать, изворачивался, как мог, уходил от темы, в надежде, что в один прекрасный момент Дину надоест, и он прекратит упорствовать. Как бы не так! Чем больше сопротивлялся Сэм, тем сильнее давил Дин, пытаясь найти ответы на мучавшие его вопросы. Эта игра с каждым моментом становилась всё опаснее, угрожая завести братьев в такие дебри, из которых даже Бобби и его собаки не смогут их вывести.  
— Напомни мне, зачем мы вообще сюда припёрлись? — спросил Дин, стараясь укрыть лицо от холодных капель.  
— Что такого могло произойти в таком городке как Митрополис?  
— Дин, мы это уже обсуждали. Последние 15 -16 лет здесь происходит что-то странное, подробности в номере, потому что у меня зубы стучат так, что я боюсь откусить себе язык.  
— Было бы неплохо. Может, тогда ты бы перестал скулить, — хмыкнул Дин, открывая старую потрепанную временем дверь, и, проходя внутрь.  
— Урод, — бросил Сэм, следуя за ним.  
— Сучка.  
— Простите? — девушка-администратор удивленно посмотрела на Дина, щеки у нее покраснели, а глаза полыхнули яростью. Сэм улыбнулся, когда понял, что она стала свидетельницей их милой перепалки и, кажется, приняла последнюю фразу на свой счёт.  
— Ох… это я не вам. Извините, но мой младший брат-переросток большая заноза в заднице, я с ним так намучался. Вы же не бросите человека в беде, правда? У вас же найдётся свободный номер?  
Как всегда очарование Дина спасло его шкуру, девушка сменила гнев на милость и очаровательно улыбнулась.  
— Конечно. Вам с двумя кроватями или с одной?  
Сейчас, когда оба вымокли с головы до ног, замёрзли… появилось ощущение, что они жмутся друг к другу, чтобы сохранить остатки тепла. А ведь Дин даже не заметил, что они стояли так близко. Поэтому вопрос был вполне закономерен, ведь два парня, путешествующие вместе, наталкивают на определённые мысли, даже не смотря на то, что Дин успел объявить, о том, что существо с глазами щенка и непослушными волосами — его брат, Чуть отклонившись назад, он мог почувствовать дыхание Сэма у себя на шее, невероятно, но теперь даже такая мелочь вызывала дрожь. А ведь раньше он бы не обратил на это внимания, кинул какую-нибудь шутку и начал бы флиртовать с симпатичной крошкой, которая, об это было раньше… До того, как он проснулся голый в одной кровати с Сэмом, на душе тогда царило удивительное спокойствие, словно давно разорванные звенья цепи снова заняли полагающееся им место и обрели утраченную целостность. С тех пор старший не мог избавиться от странного чувства единения, целости, которое возникало всякий раз, когда он прикасался к брату. А ведь он даже ничего толком и не помнил, только обрывки эмоций, вихрь ощущений без начала и конца. Только это и больше ничего. Фрагмент, о котором Дин ничего не сказал младшему, пока предпочитая его сохранить, чтобы потом, когда мысли придут в порядок, как следует обдумать. Даже себе было сложно признаться в том, что эти урывки, мелкие бусинки, нанизанные на тонкую нитку, которая вот-вот грозила порваться, приятно грели ему душу. Дин ещё не готов был рискнуть этими кусочками, даже ради целой мозаики.  
— С двумя, иначе этот громила спихнёт меня с кровати, и мои вопли перебудят весь мотель.  
— Комната 13. Надеюсь, вы не суеверны?  
Лицо Сэма вдруг стало белым, как мел, воспоминания накатили огромной волной, грозя уничтожить остатки самообладания. Дин — голый… руки брата пристёгнуты к спинке кровати… он сладко стонет, входя в Сэма сильными толчками, кажется, что весь мир разлетелся на песчинки, они оба так близко, что всё остальное уже не важно.  
— Сэм? Сэм, чёрт тебя дери! Сколько раз тебе говорить, не зависай в автономном режиме. Ты меня бесишь! — Дин помахал рукой у младшего перед глазами, не замечая странного выражения его лица. Хотя, вполне возможно, что Дин сделал вид, что не заметил, как вздрогнул младший, поморщившись.  
— Я устал, может, продолжим препираться в номере? — наконец, отмер Сэм. — Я буду очень тебе благодарен.  
Дин кивнул, забрал у администратора ключ и вышел. Сэм поплёлся за ним, проклиная про себя весь мир: он жутко устал, а уснуть не мог, лежал с открытыми глазами, потому что стоило только задремать и в голове рождались образы, способные окончательно свести с ума: голый Дин, покорный Дин… Сэм не знал, как избавиться от этого.  
Младший так задумался, что не заметил молодого парня, шедшего ему на встречу, и они столкнулись плечами.  
— Ей, растяпа, смотри куда идёшь!  
Сэм поднял глаза и наткнулся на холодный взгляд незнакомца. Они с парнем были примерно одного роста, поэтому смотрели друг другу прямо в глаза. Незнакомец неожиданно плотоядно улыбнулся и опустил руку Сэму на плечо.  
— Хотя… я думаю, что мы можем подружиться, красавчик.  
— А я думаю по-другому, — Дин сбросил руку незнакомца с плеча Сэма.  
— Да? А ты кто?  
— Дин.  
— И что ты хочешь… Дин?  
— Чтобы ты отвалил, пока зубы целы.  
— Не волнуйся, я чищу их два раза в день… и, между прочим, меня зовут Кларк.  
Парень снова улыбнулся и скрылся в одном из номеров, к которому они незаметно подошли во время словесной перепалки. А Дин недовольно скрипнул зубами. Его очень сильно задело поведение этого… Кларка. Хотелось пару раз от души врезать по смазливой физиономии, чтобы навсегда отбить желание лапать то, что принадлежит другим. В частности, то, что принадлежит ему, Дину. Стоп. Старший оборвал сама себя. Откуда такие мысли? С каких это пор Сэм принадлежит ему? Подсознание тут же подкинуло ответ: с тех самых, как отец вложил кричащий свёрток ему в руки, с тех самых, как он вынес брата на руках из пылающего дома. Сэм принадлежит только ему, и никто не может оспорить этого. Пусть даже и не пытаются. Поздравь себя, Дин Винчестер, ты окончательно рехнулся и ревнуешь собственного брата к нахальному высокому обормоту. Лучше не придумаешь. Браво!  
— Что это было? — Сэм тоже разозлился: на себя, на Дина, на странного парня. Только новых проблем им и не хватало.  
— Ничего.  
— Ты ему чуть в горло не вцепился.  
— Зато ты, как я погляжу, был совсем не против!  
Сэм даже не нашёл, что ответить на эту неожиданную вспышку гнева. Он только стоял с открытым ртом и смотрел на Дина в полном замешательстве. Пусть будет проклят Спенсер, и то день, когда они с Дином сунулись в это дело. Сэм сам не знал, как будет и дальше притворяться, что ничего не происходит, что шальные глаза брата и развязная улыбка не заставляют его сердце бешено биться. Он любил Дина как никого другого, он был готов отдать за него жизнь, душу, всего себя. Но в тоже время понимал, что ничего у них не получится, пусть Дин и смерился с тем, что младшему пришлось сделать, он всё равно отгородился от мира стеной, которую не сможет разрушить даже время. Дин хотел получить ответы, но совершенно точно не был готов их услышать. Эта неожиданная вспышка повергла Сэма в глубочайшее недоумение.  
— Дин, да что с тобой происходит?  
Старший вздохнул, в отчаянной попытке успокоиться. Он сам не знал, что с ним творится, не видел смысла в том, что чувствует. Грудь обжигали ноющая боль и злость, и еще, какое чувство, так похожее на… ревность? Но ведь этого не может быть, верно? Да, он любил младшего всей душой, но только как брата, а братьев не ревнуют к случайным знакомым в мотеле. И совершенно точно не хотят затащить в номер, повалить на кровать, да так там и оставить. Чёрт возьми, откуда у него такие мысли?!  
— Давай в номер, я устал и хочу спать.  
Сэм кивнул и молча последовал за братом. Когда они, наконец, оказались внутри, Сэм кинул свою сумку на кровать и направился в душ. Ему нужно было разобраться в себе и снять напряжение. Дин остался разбирать вещи. Он методично «посолил» окна и двери, засунул под подушку любимый нож, и даже поставил на стол лэптоп брата. Потом включил телевизор и тупо уставился в экран. Сэм вышел минут через двадцать и сел за стол.  
— Мне удалось выяснить, что около 15 лет назад в этом месте прошёл сильный метеоритный дождь. После начались странные происшествия.  
— Да? — Дин был очень благодарен младшему, что тот не стал поднимать скользкую тему. Он очень устал удерживать на лице маску полного безразличия. Всё это вымотало его, опустошило. Хотелось только одного — лечь спать, желательно, в одну с Сэмом кровать, чтобы быть уверенным в том, что младший не исчезнет, не растворится в ночной мгле. Хотя, мало вероятно, что Сэм будет в восторге от этой идеи, всё-таки они лишь братья.  
Это «лишь» давило на Дина со страшной силой. Он хотел быть с Сэмом постоянно, желательно, чтобы младший прямо сейчас залез к нему на колени, устроил голову на плече и даже не смел никуда рыпаться. Он даже хотел сам пересесть на кровать к Сэму, но Дин Винчестер так никогда не поступает, по этому приходилось довольствоваться тем, что есть.  
— Точно. Парень, который способен заморозить человека одним прикосновением, футбольный тренер, который мог вызывать огонь, человек — невидимка, или что-то вроде.  
— И что ещё тебе удалось нарыть?  
— В Интернете есть множество таких заметок, почти в каждой из них указывается причина аномалий — метеорит. Именно он вызывает мутацию, или как это ещё можно назвать.  
Дин удивлённо приподнял бровь:  
— Тогда, что мы здесь делаем?  
— А что если это не так?  
— Что?  
Сэм встал со стула, пару раз прошёлся по комнате, нелепо махнул руками и опустился на кровать, напротив Дина:  
— Что если дело не в метеорите?  
— А в чём тогда?  
— Что, если все эти люди… похожи на меня?  
— Сэм, брось, ты сам сказал, когда мы сюда ехали — кто-то кому-то причиняет боль, а ты бы никогда не стал этого делать.  
— Откуда ты знаешь, ведь отец…  
— Чёрт возьми, Сэм, отец ошибся!  
Сэм снова не нашёл, что возразить. Он никогда не видел, чтобы Дин сомневался в том, что говорит Джон Винчестер, такого просто не могло быть, великий охотник всегда знает, как поступить. А теперь Дин отказывался от всего того, чем жил всю свою жизнь, только затем, чтобы Сэм был спокоен. В груди у Сэма разлилось приятное тепло. Как же сильно он любил брата!  
— Дин… я просто хочу быть уверен, что это не дело рук Желтоглазого демона.  
Дин откинулся на кровати и устроил руки за голову. Он просто хотел выспаться, закрыть глаза и забыть обо всём. Поэтому не стал спорить.  
— Хорошо.  
Они какое-то время просто молчали, потом Сэм встал и направился к выходу.  
— Куда собрался?  
— Пойду, пройдусь, и за одно кофе принесу.  
— Как мило. Не заблудись, принцесса.  
— Иди ты, — беззлобно ответил младший.  
Он шёл по коридору, когда услышал из-за двери знакомый голос. Тот парень, Кларк, кажется, с кем-то спорил.  
— Ты должен вернуться! Они волнуются.  
— Мне плевать.  
— Кларк…  
— Хлоя, заткнись, мы это уже проходили. Я не собираюсь возвращаться к ним, чтобы снова разыгрывать из себя послушного сыночка, так что проваливай.  
— Ты им нужен!  
— А они мне нет!  
Дверь с треском открылась, и взору Сэма предстала невысокая девушка с короткими, уложенными в мнимом беспорядке волосами. Она прошла мимо Сэма, даже не заметив его. Младшему стало неловко, оттого, что он стал свидетелем чей-то ссоры. Он хотел поскорее уйти, но не успел.  
— Любишь подслушивать под дверью? — Кларк привалился к косяку и надменно улыбался. Сэм неловко сглотнул, от этой улыбки стало как-то не по себе, хотелось вернуться в номер, забраться под одеяло и прижаться к брату. Глупо и по-детски, но Сэм ничего с собой поделать не мог.  
— Вообще-то нет.  
Кларк отлепился от двери и сделал шаг к Сэму.  
— Тогда, что ты здесь делаешь?  
— Шёл за кофе.  
— А я думал, ты уже соскучился.  
— Слушай, — Сэм запустил руку в волосы, не понимая, что копирует жест брата, тот тоже так делал, когда был в растерянности или волновался, — я, наверное, пойду…  
— Торопишься?  
— Да нет, просто Дин будет волноваться.  
— А кто такой этот Дин?  
— Он мой… — Сэм замолчал, не зная, что ответить, если он скажет брат, то тогда объяснить сегодняшнюю вспышку будет сложно. Но кем ещё Дин может быть?  
— Ясно, не продолжай.  
— Это не то…  
— Хватит. Ведь Дина сейчас здесь нет, поэтому, я не думаю, что он помешает нам пообщаться.  
Кларк вдруг оказался рядом с Сэмом резко схватил его за шею и, притянув к себе, выдохнул в губы:  
— Я думаю, что ты сладкий.  
— Отпусти. — Сэм попытался вырваться, занёс руку, чтобы ударить, но Кларк легко перехватил его кулак, разжал пальцы Сэма и с насмешкой поцеловал в ладошку, потом завёл руку Сэма за спину и зашептал Винчестеру в ухо:  
— Я всегда получаю то, что хочу, а сейчас я хочу тебя.  
Сэм дёрнулся, потом крикнул:  
— Дин!  
— О, нет, мой хороший, твой дорогой дружок тебе не поможет.  
Кларк вдруг с лёгкостью оторвал брыкающегося Сэма от пола, закинул себе на плечо и без видимых усилий вынес из мотеля под ошалелый взгляд администраторши. Сэм был в шоке, он пытался отбиваться, но его усилия ни к чему не приводили, Кларк, словно не замечал его усилий. Это было невероятно! Даже хорошо тренированный человек, не смог бы вот так просто таскать его, Сэма одной рукой. Так не бывает!  
Кларк поставил его у какой-то машиной, буквально прислонив к ней.  
— Не двигайся.  
— Иди к чёрту!  
— Ты слишком много болтаешь. Я хочу использовать твой рот для других целей, так что извини. — Кларк ударил Сэма в челюсть. Тот упал, Кларк открыл дверцу машины, поднял Сэма с земли и засунул его на заднее сиденье. Отъезжая, он не заметил фигуру, скрытую в тени деревьев. Это была вампирша. И она была очень зла.

Дин забеспокоился, когда через условленное время брат не объявился. Его не покидало странное чувство, что случилось что-то плохое. Интуиция никогда ещё его не подводила, поэтому Дин решил пройтись, оглядеться и поискать брата. Только вот далеко идти ему не пришлось, когда он открыл дверь, то нос к носу столкнулся с… Рейн. От удивления Дин замер на пороге, не зная, что сказать. Потом начал злиться, больше всего его бесило то, что вампирша бесшумно подобралась к его номеру, а он даже ничего и не заметил!  
— Какого чёрта ты здесь делаешь?  
Девушка вдруг толкнула Дина в грудь, отчего он буквально влетел в номер, едва устояв на ногах, а потом вошла следом и закрыла за собой дверь. Дин потянутся за пистолетом, но достать его не успел:  
— Ты — идиот!  
— Да? С какой это стати?  
— Где Сэм?  
— Пошёл за кофе.  
— Да? А мне кажется, что какой-то псих только что запихал его в машину и куда-то увёз.  
Дин мгновенно подобрался. Он стал похож на животное, которое в любой момент может броситься и разорвать.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— Господи. Сэма похитили.  
— Ты видела это и ничего не сделала? И вообще, зачем ты здесь?  
Рейн покачала головой, потом подошла к кровати Дина и села на неё.  
— После того, как мы разошлись, я напала на след одной очень старой ведьмы. Она в принципе никого не трогала, но не прочь была разжиться деньгами, выполняя пакостные поручения тех, кто готов был ей платить, ну, там порчу навести, сглаз, проклятие родовое наложить…  
— Потом расскажешь, мы теряем время, если Сэма и, правда, похитили, я должен открутить этому уродцу башку…  
Дин решительно направился к двери, но девушка его догнала, и преградила путь, упёршись рукой ему в грудь. Дин попытался её обойти, но Рейн была непреклонна.  
— Дослушай меня. Один ты не справишься, я видела этого парня, он одной рукой оторвал Сэма от земли, а твой брат не такой уж маленький мальчик!  
— Это ничего не меняет, я справлюсь.  
— Дай мне пять минут, чёрт тебя дери!  
— Три.  
— Ладно, чёрт с тобой, слушай. У нас, вампиров, очень острой слух, поэтому, я услышала, что парня зовут Кларк…  
— Сукин сын!  
-… и он ругался с некой Холей, запах девушки ещё не рассеялся, и я вполне смогу её выследить.  
— А этого Кларка значит, нет?  
Девушка замолчала, а потом пожала плечами:  
— С ним что-то не так. Его запах постоянно теряется, и мне сложно выследить его. Словно он не человек…  
— Я так и знал! — заявил Дин, выходя из номера, Рейн поспешила за ним, когда они садились в Импалу, Рейн слегка повела носом, словно нюхая воздух.  
— Здесь по соседству городок, Смоллвиль, запах этой Хлои идёт туда. И ещё, вы, что с этим Кларком знакомы?  
Дин молчал, он так стиснул руль, что костяшки пальцев побелели.  
— Он… облапал Сэма при мне…  
— Облапал?  
— Чёрт! Не заставляй меня это пересказывать!  
— А тебя это значит бесит?  
— Слушай, оставь меня в покое, иначе я тебя высажу, и дальше ты пойдёшь пешком.  
— А у тебя на поиски Сэма уйдёт вечность, и не известно, чем это закончится, так что придётся тебе меня потерпеть, какое-то время.  
Они оба замолчали, Дин даже не стал включать музыку. Он ругал себя последними словами, как он сразу не понял, что с этим Кларком не всё чисто. Чутьё ещё ни разу его не подводило, он привык полагаться на самого себя, а в этот раз он так облажался, приняв тревогу за… ревность, да, конечно, ему было неприятно, что этот громила облапал Сэма, но ведь дело не только в этом. Дин совсем запутался в своих чувствах, но было не до этого главное — спасти брата, а остальное подождёт.  
— Так зачем ты здесь? — вспомнил Дин и так и не состоявшийся разговор в номере.  
— Я говорила тебе про ведьму?  
— Да.  
— Старые друзья шепнули мне, что к ней наведывались… Эд Зедмур и Гарри Спранглер.  
Дин удивлённо поднял бровь.  
— Эти два чудика путались у вас под ногами, когда вы разбирались с признаком Мордечая Мёрдока.  
— Те самые, которым Сэм позвонил от имени продюсера? — усмехнулся Дин.  
— Именно.  
Дин вдруг нахмурился:  
— Стоп. Подожди. Откуда ты об этом знаешь?  
Девушка вздохнула и скрестила руки на груди. Она не очень хотела признаваться в том, что на протяжении нескольких лет интересовалась жизнью своих братьев. Это означало конец бы тому хрупкому равновесию, которое установилась в их с Дином отношения:  
— Я просто люблю слушать, о чём говорят люди.  
Дин лишь стиснул зубы, ничего не ответив, как бы это его не раздражало, но Рейн была права, без её помощи найти Сэма будет очень сложно.  
— И зачем эти остолопы обратились к ведьме?  
— Они поняли, что Сэм их провёл, и решили отомстить. К сожалению, я не успела во время.  
— И что это значит?  
— Только то, что я добралась до ведьмы в тот момент, когда она уже закончила ритуал.  
— И?  
— Она прокляла Сэма.  
— Что?!  
— Она. Прокляла. Сэма.  
Дин резко нажал на тормоза, Импала остановилась.  
— Как?  
— Она… наложила на Сэма одно из древнейших проклятий. Снимать его сложно и долго.  
— Что за проклятие?  
— Сэм будет выполнять любые желания того, кого любит больше всего.  
— Но Джессика мертва!  
— Я говорю не о ней.  
— Да? И о ком же?  
Рейн немного помолчала и выдала:  
— Я говорю о тебе.  
Дин от удивления открыл рот: такого он явно не ожидал.  
Когда они добрались до Смоллвиля, был уже вечер. Чутьё привело Рейн к зданию школы, которая, в данный момент, напоминала муравейник. Дети разных возрастов сновали туда-сюда, сбивались в компании, смеялись. Дин явно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, поэтому он повыше поднял воротник куртки, словно старался укрыться от чужих взглядов. Они с Рейн вызвали большой интерес, особенно у молодёжи: девушки кокетливо улыбались Дину, провожали его взглядом. Это ещё больше раздражало старшего Винчестера, который в данный момент хотел отправить кого-нибудь на тот свет. Он очень волновался за брата, считал, что здесь они попусту тратят драгоценное время. Он едва сдерживался. Нельзя было уходить. Нельзя. Рейн дошла до небольшой комнаты, стены которой были увешаны различными распечатками, в центре стоял стол с компьютером, за которым сидела девушка и что-то печатала. Она не видела их, поэтому Рейн постучала.  
— Извините?  
Девушка повернулась и окинула их удивлённым взглядом.  
— Что случилось?  
— Ты — Хлоя?  
— Ну, да. А вы кто?  
— Меня зовут Рейн, а это — Дин. Мы хотим поговорить.  
— Конечно. О чём?  
— О парне по имени Кларк, — Дин взял инициативу в свои руки.  
Хлоя нахмурилась, она явно не ожидала этого вопроса:  
— Кларк? Что случилось?  
— Где он сейчас?  
— Я не знаю.  
— Ты врёшь! — вспылил Дин, Рейн положила руку ему на плечо, стараясь успокоить, но это мало помогло. Охотник был готов взорваться в любой момент.  
— Я не знаю, где он. Кларк ушёл из дома пару месяцев назад, и больше его никто не видел.  
— Ты разговаривала с ним сегодня. Я знаю это.  
Хлоя побледнела:  
— Это глупость.  
— Нет, это не глупость, ты можешь говорить что угодно, но я знаю, что сегодня ты виделась с ним в мотеле в Митрополисе. Куда он отправился дальше?  
Девушка в растерянности молчала, она была сбита с толку и явно не знала, что ей делать. С одной стороны, она обещала Кларку, что никому не скажет, где он, иначе Кент переедет туда, где его никто никогда не найдёт, с другой — эти люди явно были настроены решительно.  
Рейн решила прояснить ситуацию:  
— Послушай, Хлоя. Мы не собираемся вмешиваться в ваши дела, возвращать Кларка или как-то ещё влиять на него. Дело в том, что у Дина пропал брат, и я видела, как Кларк впихнул его в машину. Мы просто хотим найти Сэма, только и всего. Пойми. Он это всё, что есть у Дина.  
Хлоя села на своё место и задумалась, её глаза предательски заблестели, когда девушка заговорила, голос у нее дрожал:  
— Кларк всегда был необыкновенно добрым, чутким парнем. Всё девчонки сходили по нему с ума. Он готов был прийти на помощь любому, пару раз спасал мне жизнь, а потом, вдруг, что-то случилось, и он словно с цепи сорвался. Уехал из дома, поселился в гостинице в Митрополисе, стал ходить на вечеринки, тусовки. Кадрить девушек на право и на лево. А когда я, через знакомых, нашла его, то сказал, чтобы я забыла о том, где он сейчас, иначе он переедет, и никто его не найдёт. Его родители волнуются, но он даже звонить отказывается. Я не знаю, что происходит. Я скучаю по-прежнему Кларку.  
Рейн вздохнула:  
— Мы попытаемся в этом разобраться. Ты только скажи, где нам его искать?  
— Возле Смоллвиля есть озеро, на берегу хижина, там Кларк прячется, если хочет побыть один.  
— Но ты знаешь об этом?  
— Я же журналист.  
Рейн и Дин попрощались с Хлоей и направились к Импале, при этом Рейн постоянно оглядывалась. Дин это заметил и приподнял бровь:  
— Что происходит?  
— За нами следят.  
Дин потянулся за пистолетом, но Рейн перехватила его руку:  
— Не надо. Это другое. Эй, я знаю, что ты здесь. Выходи.  
Из-за угла показался молодой чёрнокожий парень. Он остановился в нескольких шагах от Дина и Рейн и стал их разглядывать. Дин тоже внимательно за ним наблюдал.  
— Ты кто?  
— Кто вы?  
— Сначала ты.  
— Хорошо. Я друг Кларка  
— Отлично. И что ты хочешь.  
Парень помолчал несколько секунд, а потом заговорил:  
— Кларк неплохой. Он никогда не причинил никому вред. Всё дело в…  
— В чём?  
— В метеоритах…  
— В метеоритах?  
— Да. Многие люди попадают под их влияние. На пальце у Кларка кольцо с красным метеоритом, его нужно снять. Пока кольцо там, Кларк не понимает, что творит.  
Парень сделал несколько шагов и вдруг, развернувшись, побежал. Дин сделал попытку броситься за ним, но Рейн его остановился:  
— Нет, мы должны найти Сэма. Сейчас.  
Дин кивнул и сел в машину.

И правильно сделал, потому что в этот момент Сэм пытался отбиться от наглого парня, который стянул с него рубашку и теперь пытался расправиться с джинсами. Сэм сопротивлялся изо всех сил, но результат был нулевым. Теперь младший Винчестер понимал, что чувствовал Дин, когда Сэм делал с ним то же самое. Злость от собственной беспомощности, отчаяние, боль… Это было ужасно — прийти в себя и обнаружить, что ты привязан к кровати, на её краю сидит усмехающийся ублюдок, который без проблем вертит тебя, как захочет, снимает одну деталь одежды за другой. Кларк не стал терять времени даром и преступил к исполнению своих планов сразу же, как Сэм очнулся.  
— Не дёргайся. Вот увидишь, тебе понравится.  
— Отпусти.  
— Нет.  
Кларк прижался губами к коже на шее Сэма, а потом впился в неё зубами. Сэм вздрогнул и дёрнулся. Кларк улыбнулся и лизнул появившийся синяк:  
— Это, чтобы ты никогда не забывал, кто тебя поимел.  
Раздался треск рвущейся ткани: Кларку надоело, и он решил просто избавиться от преграды. Следом за джинсами были уничтожены и боксеры. Кларк гладил Сэма по обнаженной коже, царапал её, оставлял отметины. Сэм трепыхался, словно птица, пойманная в силки, но этим ещё больше возбуждал своего насильника. Кларк не был нежным, он скорее напоминал животное, которое просто берёт то, что хочет.  
— Хороший мальчик. Вот увидишь, тебе понравится.  
Кларк обхватил мягкий член Сэма и попытался привести его в рабочее состояние. Только здесь его ждал облом — положение жертвы явно не возбуждало Сэма.  
— Что ж, поработаем над этим позже.  
Кларк плюнул на ладонь, провёл ей по своему члену и устроился меж разведенных бедер Сэма, придерживая его одной рукой под грудь.  
— Приступим, крошка.  
Сэм вскрикнул и закусил губу. Он почувствовал, как твёрдый член упирается ему между ягодиц. Кларк чуть-чуть надавил, но дальше протиснуться не успел. Сэм вдруг извернулся, освободив руки от верёвок, дотянулся до стоящей на тумбочке лампы и ударил Кента по голове. Кларк даже не почувствовал удара, лампа же разбилась в дребезги, но это так разозлило насильника, что тот отпихнул Сэма от себя. Кларк не рассчитал силы, и Сэм отлетел к стене, ударился головой о спинку кровати и потерял сознание. Кларк вздохнул, поднял с пола голого и бесчувственного Сэма, уложил его на кровать и накрыл покрывалом.  
— Мне не нравится трахать куклу. Подождём, пока ты прейдёшь в себя.

Дин очень сильно волновался за брата, ему хотелось оказаться сейчас рядом с Сэмом, успокоить его, прижать к себе. До безумия хотелось, чтобы младший был в безопасности… Каждый раз, когда Сэм оказывался в беде, Дин словно чувствовал его боль, сам проходил через испытания, выпавшие на долю младшего. Случившееся никак не укладывалось у него в голове, разве такое может быть: Сэм в беде, неизвестно где, а ему только и остаётся, что ждать и мучиться неизвестностью? А что, если этот ублюдок решит покалечить Сэма или убить его?  
Эти мысли мучили Дина по дороге к убежищу Кларка. Дин нервничал, но пытался это скрыть, получалось не очень. Рейн за время их путешествия не произнесла ни слова и лишь внимательно следила за дорогой. Она ждала нападения. И дождалась…  
Непонятная тень пронеслась рядом с Импалой, а потом дорогу им перегородил Кларк собственной персоной. Дин резко нажал на тормоз, стремясь избежать столкновения, но всё произошло слишком быстро. Когда казалось, что уже ничто не помешает Импале уничтожить возникшее препятствие, Кларк выставил вперёд обе руки и… остановил машину, оторвав капот от земли. От неожиданности Дин даже руль выпустил. Кларк улыбнулся, заметив выражение его лица.  
— Думали, я вас не услышу? Надеялись, что сможете остаться незамеченными?  
— Поставь мою малышку на место! — возмутился Дин.  
— Как скажешь… — пожал плечами Кларк и разжал пальцы, машина ударилась о землю, и Дина ощутимо тряхнуло. Потом Кларк открыл дверцу и вытащил ошарашенного парня наружу. — И что мне теперь с тобой делать?  
— Оставь его в покое. — Рейн навела на Кларка пистолет.  
— Ты думаешь, что сможешь остановить меня с помощью этого? Брось. Ты же знаешь…  
— Отпусти его. — Рейн не любила повторять дважды, да и ей редко приходилось это делать: нечисть, обычно, быстро понимала, с кем имеет дело, а смертные никогда не выдерживали её взгляда, всё-таки она была вампиром, а значит, умела внушать людям свои мысли.  
— Ну, если ты так просишь… — Кларк оторвал Дина от земли одной рукой, а потом, швырнул его в дерево. Старший сдавлено охнул и сполз на землю. В ту же секунду в воздухе прогремел выстрел. Кларк удивлённо замер, глядя на свою рубашку, по которой расползалось красное пятно.  
— Это же невозможно!  
Девушка бросилась к Дину и помогла ему встать:  
— В машину. Быстро. Найди Сэма, и уезжайте, я сама вас найду, а пока займусь этим. Ну же, давай живей!  
Дин доковылял до Импалы и рухнул за руль. Машина скрылась из виду, оставив после себя только дорожную пыль. Кларк разорвал рубашку и обнаружил, что пуля прошла сквозь плечо. Рана кровоточила, но видно было, что вскоре она заживёт.  
— Как тебе это удалось?  
— Я просто умею слушать.  
— Да? И что ты услышала?  
— Что ты не плохой человек, и мне не стоит тебя убивать, дело в том колечке, что ты таскаешь на пальце, давай так, ты сам его снимешь, и я оставлю тебя в покое.  
— Вы только послушайте! Как здорово: ты стреляешь в меня, а потом предлагаешь решить дело миром, и, кстати, из чего пули?  
Окинув парня внимательным взглядом, Рейн начала понимать, что скоро он восстановит силы, а значит, сможет добраться до Дина с Сэмом раньше, чем она. А это может плохо кончится, поэтому лучше потянуть время, а заодно, рассказав всё этому мальчику, прощупать слабые места такого супермена, как Кларк Кент. Рейн много о нём узнала за это время и то, что сказала Хлоя и то, о чём она предпочла умолчать. Девушке совсем не обязательно было знать, что иногда вампир может окунуться в мысли человека. Для этого, конечно, нужна огромная сила, но Рейн справилась. А потом был Пит, вот он уж послужил неоценимым источником информации: вся эта история с крептонитом была очень кстати. Пули из метеорита ей прислал один старый друг, причём успел провернуть это дельце так, что даже бывалый охотник — Дин Винчестер ничего не заметил: мало ли какие личности ошиваются на заправке. А пока они ехали сюда, то успели два раза остановиться и залить бензобак Импалы: прожорливая оказалась машинка.  
Кларку повезло: девушка не собиралась его убивать, она твёрдо решила вернуть его обществу, а для этого всего лишь нужно было снять кольцо, а значит, пули не должны причинить ему серьёзного вреда, поэтому они были сделаны не из чистого метеорита, а из сплава его со свинцом, так что Кент отделается легким испугом и парой царапин.  
— И всё же?  
— Что ты хочешь услышать? — спросила Рейн, мысленно прикидывая, где в этот момент находился Дин.  
— Из чего пульки?  
— Из крептонита. И свинца.  
Кларк даже присвистнул от удивления, боль уже прошла, осталось только лёгкое недоумение — эта девушка явно была не так проста, как ему показалось вначале. С ней могли быть серьезные проблемы, а Кларку их не хотелось. Он хоть и делал то, что хотел, на убийство всё же не был способен. Где-то внутри него жил старый добрый Кларк, который отчаянно сопротивлялся такому положению вещей.  
— И кто раскрыл тебе мою маленькую тайну? Родители? Или может лучший друг?  
— Никто. Мне это и не нужно, — Рейн улыбнулась, её клыки опасно блеснули в воздухе. Кларк замер от неожиданности.  
— Вампир?  
— Молодец, догадливый.  
Парень не мог найти подходящих слов, он думал, что кровососы встречаются только в сказках, не смотря на всё, что он успел повидать, в существование пришельцев верилось гораздо сильнее, хотя бы потому, что он сам был одним из них. А вот вампиры…  
— А тот парень, которого я… помял. Он тоже вампир?  
— Нет. Он человек.  
— И ринулся спасать своего приятеля? Один. Он что думает, что я настолько глуп, чтобы просто оставить Сэмми, без присмотра? Он надеется, что это не ловушка? Рейн улыбнулась:  
— Поверь мне, он знает, что делает.

Дин был в бешенстве, когда обнаружил у дверей парочку проводов. Кент — идиот! Что не говори, а злодей из этого Кларка был хреновый. Разряд тока? Он и, правда, думал, что Дин не заметит и просто наступит на леску, которая словно маяк блестела на солнце? Тупица.  
После того, как Рейн запихнула его в машину, Дин только и делал, что уговаривал себя потерпеть ещё чуть-чуть, чтобы не совершить ошибку. Было жутко больно: рёбра ныли, высока вероятность, что одно из них сломано. Но времени на зализывание ран не было, неизвестно, сколько Рейн сможет сдерживать этого странного парня. С такими способностями Дин сталкивался впервые. Дин сталкивался впервые: услышать их приближение за сотни метров, примчаться быстрее ветра и оторвать Импалу от земли! Его малышке такое обращение пришлось не по душе.  
Дин нашёл брата на кровати, прикрытого какой-то тряпкой. Сэм дрожал, и что-то бормотал себе под нос. Дин бросился к нему и попытался привести в чувство:  
— Ей, принцесса, нам нужно убираться отсюда, давай, приходи в себя.  
Сэм застонал и разлепил глаза, голова у младшего жутко болела, а двигаться было очень сложно.  
— Дин?  
— Точно. Это я, давай скорее, а тот этот клоун может вернуться в любой момент.  
— Дин, это правда, ты?  
— Конечно.  
Старший помог Сэму встать, а потом оглядел комнату в поисках хоть какой-то одежды. Сэм проследил за его взглядом:  
— Он всё порвал.  
— Ладно, давай так.  
— Ты предлагаешь мне ехать голым?  
— А ты хочешь остаться здесь и подождать, пока я съезжу за новой одеждой? Не дури, Сэм, у нас мало времени. Ну, же, скорее.  
Дин помог брату завернуться в одеяло и вывел его на улицу, потом устроил на заднем сиденье. Им нужно было оказаться как можно дальше от этого места. Через некоторое время Дин спросил:  
— Сэм, с тобой всё в порядке.  
— Всё хорошо.  
— Точно?  
— Я же сказал, всё хорошо.  
Дина мучил один вопрос, но он не знал, как правильно его задать. В голове была полная каша, мысли сменяли друг друга со скоростью света, но ничего путного он так и не придумал.  
— Сэм, он не делал ничего такого, ну, ты меня понимаешь.  
— Хочешь спросить, не трахнул ли он меня? Ответ — нет.  
— Извини, я должен был спросить, тебе не холодно?  
— Господи, ну, сколько можно, Дин?! Я устал, у меня болит голова, этот парень швырнул меня дерево (не врубилась в смысл фразы) и раздел. Я хочу в душ и спать. Ещё вопросы?  
Дин улыбнулся, узнавая своего брата:  
— Теперь никаких, братишка.

Кларк тем временем пытался разобраться со странной девчонкой, которая до сих пор держала его на мушке. Он очень хотел вернуться в хижину и проверить как дела у пленника, но не мог: вторая пуля могла угодить в голову.  
— И долго вы будете тут стоять?  
— Пока ты не снимешь колечко.  
— А если я не хочу?  
— Я могу подождать. У меня впереди вечность.  
Кларк мотнул головой:  
— Послушай. Я не хочу назад, я устал быть правильным мальчиком, который любит своих родителей и готов всем помочь. Это глупо. Я подвёл свою семью, и теперь они меня ненавидят.  
— Это не так.  
— Да? Откуда ты знаешь?  
-Мой отец убил мою мать. Я столько лет ненавидела его, но в один прекрасный момент, когда мне подвернулась возможность убить его, когда он лежал передо мной раненый и истекающий кровью, я не смогла выстрелить.  
— И что тебе помешало?  
— Братья. Я знала, что у моего папочки есть сыновья. У них тоже не было матери, и… если бы я отняла у них ещё и отца, это было бы несправедливо.  
— Они знают о том, что ты сделала?  
— Нет. — Рейн отрицательно покачала головой. — Я поняла, что не могу ненавидеть человека, который дал мне жизнь. Вот и всё. У тебя тоже есть шанс. Воспользуйся им.  
— Я пока не готов. — Кларк ринулся к девушке и выбил пистолет из её рук раньше, чем она успела выстрелить. Потом поднял её за горло и грустно улыбнулся:  
— Ты не права. Они меня ненавидят.  
Кларк со всей силы швырнул Рейн в то же самое дерево, в которое влетел Дин, девушка сделала сальто в воздухе и смогла приземлиться на ноги, но Кларк уже исчез. Девушка повела плечами.  
— Это будет сложнее, чем я думала.

Сэм чувствовал себя отвратительно: голова жутко болела, наверное, оттого, что Кларк здорово приложил его об стену, мысли разбегались, сосредоточиться было просто невозможно. Окончательно выбивал из равновесия страх, не отпускавший младшего ни на минуту. То, что произошло там, в хижине, не давало ему покоя: стоило закрыть глаза, как этот безумный парень начинал мучить его снова и снова. Сэм встряхнулся, стараясь отогнать наваждение, Дин заметил это и беспокойно спросил:  
— Что-то не так?  
Сэму очень хотелось ответить: «А ты как думаешь?! Я чуть не стал жертвой этого ублюдка, меня до сих пор знобит и страшно до дрожи!» Но он не был бы Сэмом, если бы сделал это, поэтому младший только вымученно улыбнулся и откинул чёлку со лба:  
— Всё нормально.  
— Сэм, послушай… я понимаю…  
— Да? Тогда просто отвези меня туда, где можно принять душ и поспать — я устал.  
Дин очень хотел ответить что-нибудь правильное, что-то, что разом бы вернуло всё на свои места, но не смог найти нужных слов, поэтому не стал спорить с братом, а просто молча свернул возле какого-то небольшого мотеля. Сэм поднял бровь:  
— Ты уверен, что нас здесь не найдут?  
— Нет.  
— Тогда…  
— Просто, других вариантов у нас нет, Сэмми.  
— Я — Сэм.  
— Конечно, Сэмми. Как скажешь.  
— Дин!  
Старший блеснул своей раздражающей улыбкой и пошёл снимать им номер. Он очень хотел, что бы всё это поскорее закончилось.  
Клерк оказался не молодым мужчиной, с грузным животом и первыми признаками облысения. Он окинул Дина оценивающим взглядом, хитро прищурился и заявил:  
— Свободных мест нет.  
Дин подавил желание врезать этому уроду, или на худой конец сломать ему челюсть. Он сделал глубокий вдох и как можно спокойнее спросил:  
— Совсем?  
Клерк расплылся в мерзкой улыбке:  
— Я могу предложить вам номер для новобрачных, это всё, что осталось, — при этом он бросил внимательный взгляд в окно, через которое было видно сидящего в машине Сэма. Желание придушить извращенца усилилось, Дин сдерживал себя только потому, что им были не нужны проблемы с полицией.  
— Я не думаю, что мой брат оценит розовые в сердечко стены.  
В этот момент у него зазвонил мобильный, и старший поспешил выйти, чтобы малоприятный тип не стал свидетелем его разговора.  
— Да?  
— Дин. Я назову тебе координаты, вези Сэма, там безопасно. Я скоро вас догоню.  
— Рейн?! Откуда у тебя мой номер?  
— Это не важно. Можешь не волноваться: вам никто не помешает в дороге — я прикрою.  
Девушка отсоединилась, даже не дав Дину возможности возразить. Вскоре охотник получил смс с координатами, и ему ничего не оставалось кроме, как поехать по указанному адресу. Не селить же Сэма в номере для счастливых влюблённых, в самом деле?!  
Сэм встретил его удивлённым взглядом:  
— Ты, вроде, хотел заказать нам номер.  
— Свободных не было.  
— Совсем?  
— Нет, блин… половинка осталась, но мне её не дали! Конечно совсем!  
— И что мы теперь будем делать?  
— У меня есть координаты надёжного места. Это не далеко, туда и двинем.  
— Отлично. — Сэм отвернулся к окну и замолчал, Дину тоже особо не хотелось разговаривать, поэтому он просто завёл свою «крошку». Ехать, и, правда, оказалось не далеко, через десять минут они уже тряслись по заброшенной дороге, окружённой по бокам высокими вековыми деревьями, а ещё минут через пять выехали к небольшой гостинице, больше напоминавшей крепость. Каменное сооружение было двухэтажным, на больших окнах красовались ставни. Средневековые атрибуты вызвали у братьев недоумение. Дом окружал высокий чугунный забор, массивные ворота были закрыты. Сэм растеряно спросил:  
— Это что за убежище графа Дракулы?  
— Не знаю.  
— Дин?  
— Рейн дала мне координаты, сказала, что здесь безопасно.  
— А ты уверен, что ничего не напутал?  
В этот момент ворота открылись, словно только и ждали момента, чтобы братья заехали внутрь. Дин не стал долго раздумывать: он сам устал до невозможности, замёрз и хотел есть, что уж говорить о Сэме. Им нужен был отдых, а причин не доверять Рейн пока не было. Всё-таки, она спасла им обоим жизнь.  
Внутри оказалось на удивление уютно и тепло, и клерк здесь был очень даже ничего — молодая, стройная девушка с белокурыми волосами, она улыбнулась братьям и защебетала:  
— Я рада вас видеть.  
— Я тоже очень рад, — улыбнулся Дин.  
— Рейн сказала, что вы должны приехать. Не волнуйтесь, сюда не смог бы пробраться даже Гермес, а он, как известно, отличался хитростью и ловкостью, так что располагайтесь.  
Сэм взял протянутый ключ, и они отправились на поиски комнаты номер 7. Вскоре она нашлась. Когда охотники оказались внутри, то так и замерли от удивления: комната была большой и светлой, у стены стояли две удобные, с виду, кровати, между ними была одна единственная тумбочка, у окна расположились стол и два стула, рядом с входом оказалась дверь в ванную и никаких признаков мышей и тараканов.  
— Вот это да! — удивлённо присвистнул Сэм, он уже и забыл, когда в последний раз спал на нормальной, а не продавленной кровати, укрывался чистым, не застиранным одеялом… — Я в душ, — заявил он и, кинув сумку возле двери, ринулся в ванную, там его тоже ждал сюрприз — огромная ванна, и полное отсутствие душа. Его не было! Совсем.  
— Дин!  
— Ну, что случилось? — старший последовал на зов.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я потёр тебе спинку?  
— Посмотри на это.  
— Вижу. — Дин улыбнулся, глядя на то, как по-детски радуется Сэм. Он и забыл, что младший так умеет: слишком много проблем свалилось на них в последнее время. — Слушай, если ты сюда залезешь, то мне своей очереди не дождаться. Давай будем отмокать вместе, места здесь хватит нам обоим.  
Сэм с шумом втянул воздух, он ещё не забыл, как пахнет его родной брат и как он выглядит, когда кончает, поэтому идея старшего ему не понравилась. Совсем.  
— В последний раз мы купались вместе, когда мне было шесть, и я боялся, что чудовище из сточного слива утащит меня с собой. С тех пор, мы немного повзрослели, ты так не думаешь?  
Дин хитро улыбнулся:  
— Можешь считать, что у меня ностальгия.  
— У тебя приступ кретинизма. Я не собираюсь это делать.  
— Как скажешь.  
— Даже не думай об этом, Дин.  
— Хорошо.  
Та легкость, с которой старший отказался от своей затеи, насторожило Сэма. Он проследил за тем, как брат вышел и прикрыл за ним дверь, но закрывать её на щеколду не стал — ему было гораздо спокойнее, когда Дин мог оказаться рядом в любой момент. Он разделся и забрался в теплую воду, наслаждаясь спокойствием. Младший расслабился на столько, что не заметил, как Дин приоткрыл дверь и проскользнул в ванную. Сэм опомнился только тогда, когда старший забрался в бадью рядом с ним.  
— Дин! Я убью тебя! Вылась!!!  
— Нет.  
— Дин, господи боже! Да вылезь же, ты!  
Сэм попытался выпихнуть брата из ванны, но ничего не добился. В результате их возни, Дину удалось устроить брата у себя между бедер и прижать Сэма к своей груди, крепко обхватив руками.  
— Дин — ты скотина.  
— Я знаю.  
— Может, ты меня отпустишь?  
— Нет.  
Сэм вздохнул, и откинул голову брату на плечо. Это было не совсем обычно, но семья Винчестеров никогда не была нормальной, и потом… стоило только вспомнить, каким способом он спас брату жизнь…  
— Расслабься.  
— Иди к чёрту.  
— Я серьёзно, ты напряжен. Успокойся.  
Сэм действительно вскоре расслабился так, что заснул на плече у брата. Дин улыбнулся и взъерошил младшему волосы. Он забрался в одну ванну с Сэмом, потому что не мог надолго выпустить его из поля зрения, один раз он уже допустил такую ошибку, второго раза не будет. Старший и так клял себя за то, что оставил брата на парковке перед мотелем одного, но тогда, Сэма хотя бы в окно было видно, а сейчас…  
В этот момент скрипнула входная дверь. Дин насторожился, а Сэм что-то забормотал во сне. Оружия у старшего не было, да, и если кто-то застанет их в таком виде… дверь в ванную открылась, и на пороге возникла… Рейн. Она окинула взглядом братьев и улыбнулась:  
— Вы так хорошо смотритесь вместе.  
От звука её голоса Сэм проснулся и понял, что они с братом больше не одни. Он попытался встать, но Дин крепко держал его, тогда Сэм начал вырываться всерьёз.  
— Тише, Сэмми, тише. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы Рейн оценила и твой зад тоже.  
— Я подожду в комнате.  
Девушка испарилась, а Сэм смущённо затих.  
— Ты чего?  
Сэм не мог сказать, что на него нашло, просто, вспомнил, кто помог ему в тот раз, кто дал таблетки, чтобы Дин всё забыл… Рейн знала о его чувствах к брату, или, по крайней мере, догадывалась, а теперь у неё были доказательства. Она, факт, не поверит, что у старшего паранойя, а он, Сэм, ничего не смог с этим сделать.  
— Тебя это нисколько не смутило?  
— Приятного мало, но я думаю, что если бы ты засветил свои прелести, было бы ещё хуже. Ты что, правда, хотел голым продефилировать в комнату? А может прикрыть своё богатство куском мыла?  
Сэм покраснел и отвесил брату подзатыльник. Потом они быстро ополоснулись и вытерлись. Рейн сидела за столом и просматривала какие-то бумаги. Увидев, что братья закончили водные процедуры, она объявила:  
— Быстро спать.  
— Это приказ? — удивился Дин.  
— Он самый.  
— А с чего я должен тебя слушать?  
— С того, что вы оба еле стоите на ногах. Хотите свалиться и уснуть на полу? Пожалуйста, но я вас поднимать не буду.  
Сэм действительно очень устал, даже то время, что он проспал в ванной, не помогло вода быстро начала остывать, и тепло исходило только от Дина. Кстати о Дине… это что ещё за номер?  
— Ты что делаешь? — спросил Сэм брата, который с самым невинным видом завалился на ЕГО кровать и теперь теснил его к стенке. — У тебя своя есть!  
— А где будет спать дама?  
— Я думаю, Рейн сняла себе номер По-соседству.  
— Я не буду возражать, если она составит нам компанию.  
В этот раз Сэму так же не удалось спихнуть брата с завоеванной им территории. Дин был похож на спрута, который обвил Сэма своими щупальцами. В итоге младший оказался зажат между стеной и горячим телом брата. Дин забросил на него ногу и усмехнулся:  
— Так, ты не сможешь куда-нибудь уйти.  
— Я и не собирался!  
— Кто тебя знает.  
Сэм проворчал что-то и успокоился, Дин тоже вскоре засопел, крепко держа брата за футболку. Рейн понимала, почему Дин делает это — он просто боялся потерять своего младшего. Она сделала глоток кофе из стоящей на столе кружки и вернулась к работе.  
| Ему было очень больно, тело словно разрывали на части невидимые руки. Кто-то грубо поставил его на колени и укусил за шею. Знакомый голос прошептал:  
— Мой сладкий мальчик, ты думал, что сможешь убежать от меня?  
Сэм прохрипел что-то, потом попытался позвать на помощь брата, но голос его не слушался. Он был беспомощен в руках нападавшего.  
— Я же говорил, что получаю то, что хочу. А сейчас я хочу тебя.  
Сэм почувствовал, как в него что-то проникает, и выкрикнул:  
— Нет!  
Голос издевался над ним:  
— Сопротивляйся и кричи, мне это очень нравится. И потом, это всего-навсего один палец, а что будет, когда внутри тебя окажется мой член?  
Ощутимый удар по ягодице.  
— Хороший мальчик.  
Сэм стиснул зубы, чтобы не закричать, когда Кларк вставил в него ещё два пальца. Он ненавидел эти пальцы, этот голос и это лицо. Сэм с большим наслаждением отправил бы Кларка в Ад.  
— Вот так, а теперь переходим к самой приятной части.  
Острая боль стала просто невыносимой, когда Кларк резко вошёл в него и, не дав, стал двигаться, при этом он заломил Сэму руки за спину, чтобы тот сопротивлялся не так сильно. Толчки становились всё сильней. Сэм не чувствовал ничего, кроме боли. Он даже перестал различать, от чего боль сильнее: от зубов, которые терзали его шею, от грубых пальцев, которые хватают за волосы и тянущих со страшной силой или от чего-то другого.  
Кларк и не думал останавливаться, младшему казалось, что время замерло, по бёдрам текло что-то тёплое и липкое, он был уверен в том, что это — его кровь. В голове шумело, а боль всё нарастала и нарастала. Она волнами накатывала на Сэма, накрывая его с головой, она не отступала, а лишь усиливалась с каждым толчком. Вдруг он почувствовал, как Кларк кончает в него, в голове у Сэма словно что-то взорвалось, он закричал от невероятно невыносимой вспышки боли.  
Он проснулся от собственного крика, не понимая, что вцепился в брата мёртвой хваткой, не понимая, что по его щекам текут слёзы. Простыни были мокрыми от его пота, челка прилипла ко лбу, а губы он искусал себе в кровь. Дин прижал его дрожащее тело к своей груди и осторожно стал поглаживать по спине, шепча на ухо: «Тише, мой хороший, тише. Я здесь». Так он поступал, когда Сэм был маленьким мальчиков и боялся монстров под кроватью. Он просыпался от очередного кошмара, а Дин успокаивал его, прижимая к себе.  
Когда Сэм немного пришёл в себя, Дин спросил:  
— Что случилось? Мы не могли разбудить тебя целых пять минут. Я думал, что свихнусь за это время.  
— Это… это…  
— Кошмар?  
Сэм покачал головой.  
— Нет.  
— Нет? Ты кричал так, словно тебя резали, и повторял: нет, нет, нет.  
— Видение. Я думаю, это было видение.  
Дин похолодел, такой поворот событий ему ну очень не понравился. Совсем не понравился.  
— Что ты видел?  
— Дин, я…  
— Что. Ты. Видел?  
— Кларка. Он…  
Сэм опустил голову и замолчал, но Дину и не нужны были объяснения, он сжал руки в кулаки и прошипел: «Сукин сын!» Рейн присела рядом и протянула Сэму стакан с водой:  
— Он до тебя не доберётся.  
— Да?  
— Да.  
— Откуда такая уверенность?  
— Потому что мы с Дином остановим его раньше.  
— Нет! Вы не знаете, на что он способен…  
— Знаем. И у меня есть кое-что против него.  
— И что же это такое? Ему даже на серебряные пути плевать.  
— На серебренные — да, а вот на метеоритные…  
— Метеоритные? — Сэм от удивления даже забыл о том, что видел.  
Дин попытался улыбнуться:  
— Кажется, он — пришелец.  
— Кто? Дин это бред! — Сэм порывался встать, но брат удержал его на месте, прижимая к себе. Ни сейчас, ни потом Дин не был готов его отпустить.  
— Долго рассказывать, — Рейн встала и взяла со стола какой-то странный мелок кислотно-зеленого цвета. — Это — смесь метеорита с обычным мелом. Я нарисую им линии по периметру всего дома — они не позволят Кларку до тебя добраться, пока мы будем его ловить.  
— Я иду с вами!  
— Нет.  
— Дин…  
— Я сказал — нет, ты остаёшься! — Дин вдруг помолчал и добавил. — Я хочу, чтобы ты остался.  
Сэм открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но не смог. Он расширенными от страха глазами смотрел на то, как его брат и… сестра собираются на охоту. Рейн обошла комнату и методично нарисовала линии везде, где посчитала нужным. Дин чувствовал себя виноватым: он не имел права использовать проклятие Сэма в своих интересах, но и позволить видению сбыться он тоже не мог.  
— Прости меня, Сэмми. — Дин взглянул на растерянного Сэма в последний раз и вышел вслед за Рейн.  
— Куда мы идём?  
— Нам нужна девушка. Лана Лэнг.  
Импала сорвалась с места, поднимая в воздух облака пыли. Дину хотелось разобраться со всем этим как можно скорее, и главное — уберечь брата от того, что тот увидел. Рейн молча разглядывала мелькающий за окном пейзаж. Дин решил прояснить ситуацию.  
— Что это за странное место, которое ты нам с Сэмом посоветовала?  
Девушка повернулась к Дину и улыбнулась, она ожидала этого:  
— Девушка-администратор, похожая на ангелочка — Дафна.  
— Кто? — удивился Дин.  
— Дафна. Имя такое. Она с детства интересуется необычными явлениями, всем, что связано со сверхъестественным. Эта любовь к мистике и привела её, однажды, в лапы вендиго, откуда я её благополучно и вытащила…  
— Она знает про охотников?  
— Не совсем. Она знает, что есть такие, как я и что есть зло, настоящее зло, которое, не задумываясь, отправит тебя на тот свет. Она — девушка со странностями, поэтому её гостиница выглядит так… необычно, но главное то, что Дафна неплохо разбивается в заговорах, оберёгах и прочей ерунде. Ни один демон, призрак или маг не сможет переступить порог её жилища, если она сама того, не захочет.  
— Я правильно понял, — хмыкнул Дин, — ты спасла её, а она в благодарность прячет у себя несчастных, на которых охотится нечисть?  
— Точно, — кивнула Рейн.  
— Мать твою, — только и сказал Дин.  
Какое-то время они ехали молча, каждый из них думал о своем. Дин волновался за Сэма, ведь младший остался там беззащитным.  
— Зачем нам эта… Лана? — он решил отвлечься от мрачных мыслей.  
Рейн начала перебирать какие-то снимки, скидывая ненужные на заднее сиденье Импалы.  
— Я тут порылась в базе данных местной полиции, заглянула ещё на парочку сайтов и вот что нашла. Смотри.  
Дин отвлёкся от дороги, разглядывая протянутые ему фотографии. На каждой из них был изображён счастливый, улыбающийся Кларк. Вот он стоит у школы и разговаривает с, уже известными Дину, друзьями: Питом и Хлоей; на другой фотографии Кларк запечатлён рядом со светловолосым мужчиной: они о чём-то оживлённо беседуют; на третьей, улыбаясь в объектив, Кларк позирует один.  
— Хорошо. И что?  
— А ты присмотрись повнимательнее, — кивнула на снимки Рейн.  
Дин снова прошёлся взглядом по фотографиям, стараясь разглядеть то, что насторожило девушку, и вдруг его внимание привлекла едва заметная тень на каждом фото. Он указал на неё пальцем:  
— Это что?  
— Умница, — улыбнулась Рейн — Это — давняя подруга Кларка — Лана Лэнг.  
— Вот это бесформенное серое пятнышко — подруга Кларка? Ты шутишь?  
— Вовсе нет. Дело в том, что у меня зрение острее, чем у тебя.  
— Да, но не на столько же!  
Рейн снова улыбнулась и протянула Дину очередное фото, на котором была изображена молодая и довольно симпатичная девушка с экзотической внешностью. Красавица смотрела в объектив каким-то пустым, безжизненным взглядом.  
— Это то самое пятнышко после многократного увеличения. Техника на грани фантастики. А теперь обрати внимание на её шею.  
Дин вгляделся в снимок, стараясь разглядеть хоть что-то необычное, но тщетно. Его мозг был занят совершенно другим мыслями, и работать не хотел. Да, девушку можно было назвать красивой, если бы не странное отталкивающее впечатление, что она производила. Ничего сверхъестественного, если не брать в расчёт тот факт, что она словно преследовала Кента.  
— Что я должен увидеть?  
— Это, — девушка указала на ничем не примечательный кулон, висящий на шее у Ланы, — ничего не напоминает?  
— Честно? Ничего. Это Сэм у нас специалист по таким штукам, а я больше по части девочек.  
— И давно? — усмехнулась Рейн.  
— Что?  
— Давно тебя интересуют девочки?  
— Ты это на что намекаешь? — подозрительно посмотрел на девушку Дин.  
— Да так… — вампирша пожала плечами. — Мы отвлеклись. Кулончик на шее Ланы Лэнг сделан из одной очень мощной штуки — это кусочек метеорита, отколовшийся от большой глыбы во время метеоритного дождя.  
— Ты уверена? — Дин никак не мог поверить в то, что вот эта небольшая вещичка могла натворить столько бед, конечно, он многое видел в своей жизни, но с обычными, не проклятыми, камушками, творящими зло, сталкивался впервые.  
— На все сто. Крептонит сам по себе безвреден, да он оказывает на человека сильнейшее воздействие, отчего в мире становится на одного сверхъестественного чудика больше, но только и всего. Главное, как именно этот чудик будет использовать силу. Кто-то начинает совершать преступления, стремясь разбогатеть, а кто-то просто развлекается на полную катушку… Но есть и другие… Они остаются в тени, до последнего сохраняя свою тайну. Просто наблюдают за тем, как снуют туда-сюда люди, словно муравьи… А потом вдруг решают, что их час настал. И тогда миру стоит начинать бояться.  
— Лана из таких? — удивился Дин, разглядывая фото. Такого ведь не может быть!  
— Она — глупенькая влюблённая девочка, которая нашла своего принца, вот только тот вместо того, чтобы кинутся ей в объятия, умчался от неё со всех ног. И тогда она решила мстить.  
— Мне это не нравится. — Дин поёжился на сиденье, прогоняя невесть откуда взявшуюся дрожь. Он часто сталкивался с тем, что призраки, которые при жизни безумно любили кого-то, умерев, решали отомстить всем, кто стоял на пути их любви. Очень часто это были ни в чем неповинные люди. Девушка с фотографии совсем не была похожа на чокнутую убийцу, но жизнь научила Дина тому, что за маской невинности часто может скрываться совсем не ангельская натура.  
— Хорошо, — принялся рассуждать старший. — Она влюблена и хочет взаимности, но объект страсти эту любовь не разделяет. Причём здесь Сэм? И потом… стоп, подожди, ты хочешь сказать, что Лана сходит с ума по Кларку?  
— Да, — кивнула Рейн. — И она хочет заполучить его, во, что бы то ни стало.  
— И? Я не понимаю, как она рассчитывает заполучить любимого, натравив того на Сэма?  
— Ты мыслишь не в том направлении.  
— Да? А как правильно? Что-то я не могу понять, к чему ты клонишь.  
— Всё просто, — сказала девушка.  
— Откуда у Кларка кольцо?  
— Не знаю… купил, нашёл, украл, в конце концов.  
— Нет. Ему его подарили.  
— Да? Дай догадаюсь: Лана?  
— Верно.  
— А ты откуда знаешь?  
— Прошлась по сознанию Питта. Он — лучший друг Кларка и знает о парне всё. Не задолго до того, как Кларк сбежал из дома, случилось нечто ужасное.  
— Что?  
— Мать Кларка — Марта не могла иметь детей, и вдруг… чудо, она забеременела. Это как-то связано с Кларком, с кораблём, на котором малыш Кал Эл был доставлен на землю, и с чем-то ещё. Здесь даже я не до конца разобралась. И потом, произошел несчастный случай, в котором Марта Кент потеряла ребёнка, Кларк был в этом замешан.  
Дин всё понял:  
— Он ушёл, потому что чувствовал себя виноватым… а кольцо — это способ избавится от боли?  
— Верно. А идею подкинула ему Лана, именно она в первый раз подтолкнула его к покупке вещички, потом кольцо было уничтожено, но Лэнг нашла другое и… в нужный момент просто подсунула его Кларку.  
— Хорошо. Мы знаем предысторию, но что нам теперь со всем этим делать?  
— Поедем к Лане, возьмём у неё кулон, найдём Кларка, снимем и уничтожим колечко, а потом вы с Сэмом уедете как можно дальше отсюда. Как тебе?  
— План отличный. У меня только один вопрос: почему мы не можем просто выстрелить в Кента одной из тех пуль, что у тебя имеются, и закончить всё? Пока парень будет в нокауте, снимем колечко, потом позвоним 911 и все дела.  
Идея отличная. Но есть одно но.  
— Какое?  
— Я уже стреляла в Кларка один раз. Второй раз его убьет.  
Дин зло улыбнулся:  
— Отлично. Умеешь же ты всё усложнять.  
Импала остановилась возле небольшого домика со светлыми шторами на окнах. В этот момент дверь открылась, и на пороге возникла молодая довольно-таки симпатичная девушка. Увидев, Дина и Рейн она вдруг развернулась и бросилась бежать.  
— Эй, подожди, мы хотим поговорить!  
Девушка не слушала, она забежала в дом и захлопнула за собой дверь.  
— Убирайтесь, или я позвоню в полицию.  
— Вот чёрт! — выругался Дин.  
Рейн спокойно вышла из машины и направилась к дому. Глаза вампирши как-то странно блеснули, а голос стал холодным, словно лёд:  
— Открой дверь и выходи.  
— Я сказала — убирайтесь.  
— Послушай, — Дин начал медленно приближаться к дому, — мы просто хотим поговорить… — он шагнул к крыльцу. В туже секунду Рейн оказалась рядом с ним и дернула охотника за куртку из-за всех своих не малых сил.  
— Винчестер, нет! — девушке удалось отпихнуть Дина с опасной территории, но сама она оказалась на крыльце. Что-то заискрило и вампиршу отшвырнуло к дороге. У неё из-за рта пошла кровь. Дин рванул к ней на помощь.  
— Что это было, мать твою? — Винчестер помог Рейн встать, придерживая ее за плечи.  
— Я спасла тебя, — прохрипела девушка, утирая кровь с губ. — Снова. Какой же ты неаккуратный, Дин.  
— Это что такое?  
— Смотри под ноги, — вампирша указала на проводки, протянутые возле крыльца. — Знаешь, сколько тут вольт? Ты бы стал барбекю.  
— Чёрт, они, что оба сериалов насмотрелись?  
— Нет. Просто дом, где прячется Кларк, раньше принадлежал Лане, — ответила девушка и уже громче добавила. — Теперь я точно сотру тебя в порошок, курица.  
— Нам нужно попасть в дом.  
— Нет, здесь всё сложнее: в убежище Кларка провод был натянут перед дверью, здесь проводами опутано все крыльцо. Тебе хватит одного раза, чтобы получить ровный чёрный загар и провонять горелым мясом, а если бы будем отсоединять всё эту паутину, то потеряем много времени.  
— И то ты предлагаешь?  
— Я пойду одна.  
Дин посмотрел на неё, как на сумасшедшую:  
— И как ты это собираешь сделать?  
— А вот так. Жди здесь.  
Рейн разбежалась и прыгнула, потом сделала сальто в воздухе и оказалась на пороге. Но она всё равно что-то задела, площадка заискрила. Девушка вздрогнула, у неё из носа пошла кровь, но она всё же добралась до двери.  
— Ненавижу эти дешёвые трюки.  
Лана пыталась убежать, но это было не так-то просто сделать. Рейн была зла. Очень зла. Лэнг закрылась в одной из комнат второго этажа, придвинув к двери комод. Рейн просто пнула преграду, т дверь с жалобным скрипом поддалась. В этот момент Лана плеснула Рейн в лицо что-то холодное. Глаза моментально защипало и этого времени хватило, чтобы Лэнг удалось проскользнуть у неё под рукой. Вампирша выругалась, ощущая знакомый вкус капель, стекающих по ее лицу — святая водичка: не смертельно, даже не очень вредно, но неприятно. Неужели красавица настолько верит в Бога, что держит дома заветный бутылёк? Или знала, что к ней может заглянуть кто-то, кому эта ванна не очень понравится? Не важно. Пора это заканчивать: Рейн догнала Лану, которая была уже у выхода, прижала девушку к стене и рванула за тонкую цепочку, на которой болтался заветный камушек. Лана вскрикнула, а потом вырвалась и побежала. Рейн рванула за ней.  
— Стой, ты с ума сошла. Стой, кому говорят!  
Но Лэнг словно обезумела: она вылетела на улицу и бросилась по ступенькам вниз. Легко можно было догадаться, что случилось дальше: девушка дико закричала и упала, её тело охватило судорога, и оно вмиг обуглилось. В воздухе запахло горелой кожей. Дин, стоявший возле Импалы, смотрел на это дикими глазами: если бы не вампирша, это бы случилось с ним!  
Рейн устало привалилась к косяку, сжимая в руках заветный кулон — всё, что осталось от девушки.  
— Попалась в собственную ловушку. Чёрт! — Вампирше было жаль, что всё так закончилось.  
Дин немного пришёл в себя и сказал:  
— Вызовем полицию. И уезжаем.  
Рейн только кинула, достала свой телефон и позвонила, а потом просто разбила его о стену злосчастного дома, предварительно вытащив сим-карту: её она выбросила в канаву.  
По дороге к предполагаемому убежищу Кларка, Дин вдруг сказал:  
— Ты не виновата.  
— Я знаю, — ответила Рейн. -… но от этого не легче. Она умерла. Я могла её остановить, я же сильнее и быстрее, чёрт возьми!  
— Мы не можем спасти всех.  
— Говори за себя! Ты — всего лишь человек, а я — вампир и ответственности у меня больше!  
— Да, но в тебе есть и человеческая кровь, а это даёт тебе право на ошибку.  
— Цена, которой — человеческая жизнь?  
Дин кивнул:  
— Лана погибла, но ты спасла меня, и Кларка ты тоже спасёшь.  
Рейн только пожала плечами — она чувствовала себя паршиво. Ей хотелось уничтожить что-нибудь: разорвать на мелкие куски и развеять по ветру, но звериные инстинкты пришлось подавить. Сейчас на них не было времени.  
Импала вдруг натолкнулась на неожиданное препятствие, когда неведомая сила оторвала машину от земли и швырнула её в сторону. Любимая «детка» Дина приземлилась на крышу, пассажиров ощутимо тряхнуло. Дин выругался и попытался выбраться из машины. Рейн даже не пошевелилась. Она только судорожно кашляла, а на губах девушки была. Кларк открыл дверь Импалы, вытащил полуживую вампиршу наружу, а потом с силой швырнул её об дерево.  
— Не ожидали?  
Дин пришёл в бешенство: этот… сукин сын покалечил его крошку! Он достал из бардачка пистолет, заряженный заветными пулями. Потом навёл его на Кларка:  
— Ты меня достал.  
-И что ты сделаешь?  
Дин взвёл курок.  
— Отправлю тебя на облака, петь псалмы!  
Рейн прошептала: «Дин, нет, пожалуйста…», и снова зашлась в кашле. Потом она достала кулон и кинула его Дину. Кларк оказался быстрее и перехватил его. Он в тот же момент закричал и упал на колени. Дин не знал, что ему делать: с одной стороны очень хотелось размазать мозги ублюдка по земле за всё, что тот натворил, но с другой… он не мог. Рейн уже не пыталась подняться, а только шептала: «Пожалуйста, Дин. Пожалуйста». Дин опустил пистолет, присел рядом с Кларком и осторожно снял с его пальца кольцо, а затем забрал у парня кулон. Кларк перестал с хрипом втягивать воздух. Дин бросил кольцо на землю и ударил по нему рукояткой пистолета, а потом бросился на помощь Рейн. Девушка была смертельно бледна, изо рта у неё текла струйка крови.  
— Спасибо, Дин…  
— За что?  
— Ты его спас…  
— Да уж… лучше бы пристрелил.  
Рейн только улыбнулась. В это время Кларк пришёл в себя и с ужасом огляделся.  
— Господи… Это всё я.  
— Да, давай поднимайся и помоги мне.  
Кларк перевернул машину, а Дин принялся наглаживать ее.  
— Оторвать бы тебе руки за то, что ты сделал.  
Дин осторожно поднял Рейн и уложил её на заднее сиденье. Он никак не мог понять, что происходит с вампиршей. По идее, она должна быть непобедимой. Кларк робко устроился на пассажирском сидении. Старший даже не взглянул на него. До мотеля они добрались нереально быстро. Дин внёс Рейн в номер, когда Кларк тоже попытался войти, линии на полу засветились, и Кент упал на колени. Мел Рейн отлично работал.  
Сэм услышал звук открывающейся двери и поднял голову. Он был страшно зол на Дина за то, что тот оставил его одного, в неизвестности, даже не соизволив объяснить, что к чему. А самое отвратительное, это тот виноватый взгляд старшего, такой будто он совершил самое гнусное в своей жизни предательство. Младшему так хотелось верить, что всему найдётся разумное объяснение, но когда он увидел, что Дин вносит в комнату Рейн, а за ним следом идёт Кларк, его надежды растаяли как дым. Сэм дано не испытывал такого ужаса, воспоминание о видении было ещё очень свежо. Линии, нарисованные Рейн, вдруг засветились, не давая инопланетянину переступить порог. Кент резко упал на колени и слабо застонал. Дин бережно положил Рейн на свою кровать, подошёл к двери и, бросив на задыхающегося Кларка настороженный взгляд, стёр носком ботинка тонкую кислотно-зелёную линию.  
— Заходи. Но помни, если ты попробуешь выкинуть какую-нибудь глупость, я вышибу тебе мозги. Идёт?  
Кларк, кивнув, кое-как поднялся с колен. Парень был в шоке, он явно до сих пор не мог до конца осознать всёго, что натворил. В голове шумело, все тело болело и очень хотелось спать. Сэм недоверчиво смотрел на него, словно ждал, что тот опять превратиться в чудовище, и кинется на него.  
— Я, наверное, должен уйти.  
— Наверное, но я пока не могу тебя отпустить. — Сказал Дин, вытаскивая из сумки обезболивающее.  
— Почему?  
— А вдруг у тебя случится рецидив.  
Кларк смущенно покачал головой:  
— Я так не думаю. Всё дело было в кольце, а теперь, когда оно уничтожено… кстати, откуда у вас кулон Ланы?  
Дин замер, явно не зная, что ответить. Сэму тоже стало интересно, куда ездил его брат вместе с… сестрой и что они такого сделали, чтобы вернуть Кенту вполне адекватное состояние. По глазам брата, он понял, что случилось что-то нехорошее, и сердце пропустило удар. Кажется, всё стало ещё хуже, чем было. И Рейн… для бессмертного вампира она выглядела неважно.  
— Лана… — Дин запнулся, — она погибла.  
— Что? — глаза Кларка стали огромными. — Как?  
— Наступила на высоковольтный провод.  
— О Боже, — Кларк сел на кровать и обхватил голову руками. — Я столько раз ей говорил, чтобы она избавилась от этой «системы защиты», она только смеялась… О Боже.  
Дин не стал его трогать, у него были дела поважнее: нужно было выяснить, что случилось с Рейн, а главное, как ей помочь. Младший на роль помощника не тянул — слишком отстраненный у него был взгляд. Дин уже и сам не знал, зачем привёз Кларка сюда, просто нужно было что-то делать, а вечно ноющего советчика под рукой не оказалось.  
— Рейн… Рейн? — Дин попытался привести вампиршу в чувство и слегка встряхнул её за плечо  
— Ты меня слышишь?  
Вампирша слабо застонала и произнесла, не открывая глаз:  
— Ты… ведь не дашь мне умереть спокойно, а, Винчестер?  
— В мои планы это не входило.  
— Чёрт.  
— Что случилось? — Сэм, наконец, отмер и бросился помогать брату и… сестре.  
— Её ударило током… дважды, — виновато объяснил Дин.  
— Током?  
— Нет времени объяснять…  
— Не суетись, Дин. Я пытаюсь понять, что произошло, и что теперь делать. Давай, Дин, говори.  
— А что говорить? — взвился Дин, он и так был на грани от всего происходящего, а тут ещё Сэм со своими дурацкими вопросами. — Я не знаю, сколько там было вольт, но Лана мигом превратилась в хорошо прожаренный кусок мяса… Чёрт, прости.  
Дин слишком поздно понял, что сказал лишнее: Сэм побледнел и с трудом сглотнул, а Кларк за его спиной как-то сдавлено вскрикнул. В комнате повисла тишина, которую нарушало лишь тяжёлое дыхание Рейн. Сэму удалось справиться с собой раньше остальных.  
— Ей нужно в больницу.  
— Что?  
— В больницу. Разряд был просто огромным, но она до сих пор жива. Я не знаю, какой вред ток причинил организму, но…  
— Не мельтешите, вы, оба. — Рейн вдруг открыла глаза, и осторожно села на кровати. Братья смотрела на это, не веря своим глазам. — Ничего со мной не случится… я же вампир как никак. Отлежусь и пойду дальше. Из-за того, что разряд был очень мощным, пострадали почти все внутренние органы, и им нужно время на регенерацию. Поэтому, не могли бы вы убраться из комнаты и дать мне поспать. Заранее, спасибо. — Рейн накрылась одеялом с головой и отвернулась к стене. Братья переглянулись, а потом помогли обескураженному Кларку встать на ноги. Они вышли из комнаты.  
— Дин, я думаю, что Кларку пора возвращаться.  
— Но…  
— Нет, правда, — парень встал на сторону Сэма. — У вас и без меня проблем хватает, и потом меня ждут… дома. Я не был там, Бог знает сколько времени. И Лана…  
— Мне жаль, — грустно сказал Сэм.  
— Это всё невероятно. Кошмар какой-то.  
— Тебя кто-нибудь может забрать и отвезти домой? — спросил Дин.  
— Нет… хотя… подождите, я позвоню одному другу, Лексу, он сможет помочь. — Кларк опустил руку в карман, но его ждала неудача: мобильника там не оказалось. Парень растеряно ощупал карманы и констатировал: «Кажется, я потерял сотовый». Дин вздохнул и вручил ему свой. Старший хотел как можно скорее избавиться от Кента и обсудить с братом парочку важных вопросов. Он чувствовал напряжение между Сэмом и Кларком, и ему это не нравилось.  
Кларк тоже чувствовал, что Сэму рядом с ним тесно, именно так и ни как иначе. Словно Кент занимал собой всё свободное пространство. Кларк до сих пор не мог понять, что в нем это безумное желание. Да, Сэм, бесспорно, был красив, в нём удивительным образом сочетались необыкновенная сила и хрупкая, трогательная доброта. А уж эти глаза… В них можно было утонуть. Но всё же… Кларк покраснел и поспешил закончить эту пытку, кажется, ему так и не удалось избавиться от наваждения, Сэм притягивал его к себе даже сейчас, когда кольцо было благополучно уничтожено. Ничего хорошего это не сулило. Лекс ответил после третьего гудка.  
— Лекс Лутор, — деловой и холодный тон, который доводил Кента до белого каления.  
— Лекс, это Кларк…  
— Привет, Кларк. Что-то случилось? — голос сразу потеплел, отчего Кент покрылся мурашками.  
— Нет… просто я застрял не далеко от Смоллвиля. Ты не мог бы прислать за мной машину?  
— Я сам тебя заберу. Говори адрес.  
Закончив звонок, Кларк вернул Дину телефон и смущённо сказал:  
— Я должен извиниться за всё, что сделал. Надеюсь, вы сможете меня простить.  
При любых других обстоятельствах Дин сказал бы, что-то типа «какие проблемы, чувак», но не в этот раз. Он просто ждал, что скажет брат. Сэм помолчал какое-то время, словно не зная, что ему сказать и сделать. Ему очень хотелось просто улыбнуться, похлопать Кларка по плечу, а потом вычеркнуть из памяти все эти ужасные события. Но он не мог: стоило только закрыть глаза, как всё накатывало с новой силой, и хотелось просто разреветься. По-детски, глупо, но это было так. Наконец, Сэм нарушил тишину:  
— Прости, но… я не знаю… смогу ли… но я постараюсь. Обещаю.  
Кларк грустно улыбнулся, ему до сих пор хотелось прижать к себе Сэма Винчестера и никогда не отпускать. Он не понимал, чем это вызвано, не знал, как с этим бороться, единственное, что он точно знал, так это то, что он никогда больше не причинит вред этому человеку. Никогда. Он должен уйти. И он уйдёт. Но даже на расстоянии он будет присматривать за парнем, что бы точно знать, что у того всё хорошо. И может быть когда-нибудь Сэм сможет его простить.  
Лекс приехал очень быстро. Он обнял его, прижимая к себе. Ещё бы, ведь о том, что Кларк сбежал из дома, судачил весь Смоллвиль. И потом, Лекс был одним из его лучших друзей, неудивительно, что он волновался за Кларка. Кент сел в машину и еще долго смотрел в зеркало заднего вида, как уменьшаются две фигурки, пока они совсем не скрылись за очередным поворотом. Ему было грустно, но в тоже время он знал, что едет домой, от этого на душе становилось чуть-чуть теплее. Радом был Лекс, следивший за ним абсолютно счастливыми глазами.  
— Я рад, что ты вернулся.  
— Я тоже, — кивнул Кларк, улыбаясь другу. Его ждала жизнь.  
А Сэм не знал, что должен чувствовать теперь, когда они с братом остались одни. Облегчение? Возможно, но над головой Винчестеров витало ещё столько неразрешённых вопросов, что про облегчение можно было забыть. Дин осторожно сделал шаг к брату и положил руку ему на плечо:  
— Ты как?  
— Не знаю, — Сэм решил, что можно сказать правду.  
— Знаешь… — задумчиво сказал Дин. — Я обычно избегаю сопливых моментов, но сейчас нам очень нужно поговорить где-нибудь, где нам никто не помешает.  
— Ты знаешь такое место?  
— Я думаю, мы отыщем парочку, — улыбнулся Дин, садясь в машину. Сэм последовал за ним.  
Симпатичная официантка приняла их заказ, а потом быстро принесла желаемое. Дин огляделся. Посетителей было не много, в кафе царили тишина и покой. То, что нужно.  
— Сэм, нам многое нужно обсудить.  
— Я тоже так думаю, — кивнул младший. — Дин… что ты сделал там, в номере?  
— Ты помнишь Эда Зедмура и Гарри Спранглера?  
— Нет, — удивился Сэм. — Подожди… это же те самые чудики, которые путались у нас под ногами, когда мы расследовали дело Мордечая Мёрдока?  
— Точно.  
— Причём здесь они?  
— Эти клоуны решили тебе отомстить за тот звонок от якобы продюсера. Нашли ведьму, ну, а она, в свою очередь, быстренько сварганила проклятие.  
— Проклятие? Что за проклятие?  
Дин откашлялся и произнёс:  
— Ты будешь исполнять любое желание того, кого любишь больше жизни.  
С лица Сэма схлынули все краски, он замер с открытым ртом, Дин, наблюдавший за реакцией брата, начал беспокоиться:  
— Сэм?  
— И ты… и я… ты знал и воспользовался этим?!  
— Я хотел тебя защитить!  
— Когда же ты поймёшь, что я уже взрослый мальчик и сам могу о себе позаботиться?! — Сэм сказал это громче, чем нужно было. Люди в кофе стали на них оборачиваться.  
— Тише, — Дин поднял руку, чтобы успокоить брата. — Не кричи. Сэм, послушай, я никогда не смогу смотреть на тебя по-другому. Ты — мой брат, ты — всё, что у меня осталось в этой гребенной жизни. Понимаешь? Кроме тебя, у меня ничего нет. Совсем. И поверь, я сделаю всё, чтобы тебя уберечь, чтобы ты был со мной рядом и улыбался, что бы смотрел на меня своими щенячьими глазами… Потому что… чёрт возьми, я не могу иначе.  
Оба брата поражённо замолчали. Дин никогда раньше не говорил Сэму о своих чувствах, при любом намёке на откровенный разговор он сразу же прятался в свою раковину, и вытащить его оттуда было просто невозможно. Теперь же старший откровенно рассказал ему о том, что у него в душе. Это сводило с ума, но Сэм понимал чувства брата, а, значит, должен был их уважать.  
— Дин…  
— Хватит, теперь моя очередь: что произошло именно, когда Спенсер нас поймал. Расскажи мне всё, — тон Дина неожиданно изменился, совсем чуть-чуть, но и этого хватило, чтобы язык Сэма развязался сам собой. Он не мог остановиться! Наверное, то же самое чувствовали люди, когда Энди применял к ним свой дар.  
— Он нас поймал и накачал тебя наркотиками, ты как с цепи сорвался… пытался меня убить, очень сильно ударил пару раз… Честно, Дин, я думал, что ты меня убьёшь, но Рейн спасла нас. И она же мне рассказала правду о том, что есть три варианта: либо я тебя убиваю, либо ты меня или…  
— Или? — подгонял брата Дин. Он понимал, что использовать так проклятие Сэма — жестоко, но он надеялся на то, что младший сможет его понять.  
— Или секс между нами. Я не помню деталей. Только ощущения. Теплота, забота, любовь. — Сэм поражённо замолчал, а потом сорвался с места и вылетел из кофе.  
— Сэм! Вот чёрт. — Дин бросил на стол двадцатку и поспешил за братом, забыв про сдачу. Ему было не до этого: он должен был догнать Сэма. Рассказ младшего выбил его из колеи, но, скорее всего, у них с Сэмом были разные представления о шокирующем. Дин готов был биться головой о стену, при мысли о том, что ударил брата. А тот факт, что они занимались… сексом… нет, любовью, да, так правильнее, совсем его не тревожил. За то время, пока он пытался выбить из брата правду, он смирился и принял то, что он, Дин Винчестер, — жуткий урод, потому что хочет своего брата. Но теперь он знал, что не одинок в своих чувствах, и это сильно упрощало дело.  
Сэм бежал так, словно за ним гнались адские псы. Он никак не мог поверить в то, что Дин так просто смог использовать его слабость, портив него. Старший никогда бы так не поступил… и всё же… Сэм не заметил, как из-за угла появилась тень и перегородила ему путь. Он со всей дури врезался в человека, явно ждавшего его.  
Дин шёл по следу брата словно хищник, преследующий свою жертву. Он слишком хорошо знал Сэмми, и был очень хорошим охотником, что бы младшему удалось от него уйти… Дин вывернул из-за угла и преградил Сэму дорогу, младший, не заметив этого, налетел прямо на него. Старший, который ожидал чего-то подобного, смог удержать их обоих в вертикальном положении.  
— Отпусти меня! — Сэм, кажется, понял, что его настигли.  
— Сэм…  
— Отпусти, чёрт тебя дери! — Сэм попытался ударить брата, но Дин перехватил его руку и завёл её за спину. Тело Сэма было таким горячим и родным, что башню сносило начисто. Хотелось прямо здесь, и сейчас сделать с младшим что-нибудь этакое… Дин с трудом сдерживал себя. Только не так, не здесь. Сэм заслуживает большего.  
— Успокойся, Сэмми. — Дин прижал к себе брыкающегося брата, прикидывая, как с меньшими потерями транспортировать того в мотель.  
— Я — Сэм! И ты… как ты мог Дин?!  
— Я просил тебя мне всё рассказать, но ты упирался. Я должен был знать.  
— Как после этого я смогу верить тебе, Дин? Чёрт! Ты дважды использовал проклятие против меня!  
Дин сильнее прижал брата к себе, мысль о том, что Сэм может его и не простить, даже не приходила Дину в голову. Он знал, что младший его не оставит. Ведь так?  
— Я должен был так поступить.  
— Чёрт, Дин…  
— Но я клянусь, что больше никогда не сделаю этого.  
Сэм на миг притих в руках брата и спросил:  
— Почему я должен тебе верить?  
— Потому что я — твой брат, и я люблю тебя, Сэмми.  
Дин осторожно коснулся губами щеки Сэма, а потом отпустил его. В тот же момент Сэм врезал ему кулаком в челюсть.  
— Ты — ублюдок, Дин!  
— Возможно, — старший постарался улыбнуться сквозь боль.  
— Какой же ты ублюдок, — Сэм вдруг подошёл к брату и прижал его к себе. Дин давно ждал этого момента, рано или поздно Сэм должен был сломаться: слишком многое на него в последнее время. Младший всхлипнул, потом ещё раз… и вот они уже сидят посреди грязного переулка, и Сэм плачет, словно маленький мальчик. Дин крепко прижимал младшего к себе и даже не думал отпускать, только иногда целовал в висок или макушку. Наконец, Сэм успокоился и затих. Он устроил голову на груди у брата, его дыхание выровнялось. Дин улыбнулся: его Сэмми вот-вот уснёт прямо здесь, посреди улице.  
— Эй, — Дин дунул Сэм в лицо, и тот смешно сморщил нос. — Мне не дотащить твою жирную задницу до мотеля. Поднимайся.  
Сэм проворчал что-то, мотнул головой и не двинулся с места. Дин, кряхтя, поднялся на ноги и поднял брата, а потом взвалил его себе на плечо.  
— Я обязательно тебе это припомню, Сэмми.  
Путь до мотеля показался Дину необыкновенно длинным, так как они шли пешком. Сэм, тяжёлый сукин сын, мирно спал, даже ни разу не проснувшись. Когда Дин, наконец-то, добрался до номера, там его ждала пустота. А на столе лежала записка: В Минисоте объявился мстительный дух. Я должна с ним разобраться. Берегите себя. Ещё увидимся, Рейн.  
Дин сгрузил брата на кровать, осторожно раздел его, потом разделся сам и забрался рядом с Сэмом. Младший тут же обвил его руками и ногами и уткнулся носом Дину в шею.  
— Дин?  
— Что?  
— Что мы делаем?  
Дин помолчал какое-то время, а потом приподнялся на локте и поцеловал Сэма, не дав тому ни одного шанса улизнуть.  
— Целуемся? — предположил он, после того как оторвался от губ брата.  
Сэм зажмурился и улыбнулся. А потом вдруг сказал:  
— Ущипни меня.  
— Зачем?  
— Что бы я знал, что это не сон.  
Дин нагло усмехнулся и ущипнул Сэма… за задницу.  
— Эй!  
— Ты сам попросил меня об этом.  
И Дин снова его поцеловал. Теперь это уже не казалось таким неправильным или ужасным. Дин помнил, что сказал ему тогда Сэм: тепло, безопасность, любовь. Именно это он и чувствовал в тот момент. И не хотел этого терять.  
— Почему ты ушёл?  
— Что?  
— Стэнфорд. Почему ты вдруг сорвался и уехал?  
Сэм отвёл взгляд:  
— Я… ты всегда выбирал отца, и в ту ночь, помнишь, мы напились… я поцеловал тебя, а ты… оттолкнул меня и сказал, что-то про отца. Что он нас ждёт. Я подумал…  
Дин отвесил ему подзатыльник.  
— Придурок. Какой же придурок, Сэмми. Я — старший брат, я должен был думать о последствиях. Я испугался, что моя любовь сгубит тебя, поэтому и оттолкнул. Я не думал, что ты уйдёшь.  
Сэм удивлённо на него посмотрел:  
— Что ты сказал?  
— Что ты — придурок.  
— Я не об этом. Ты сказал, что любишь меня?  
— Господи, Сэм. Неужели это не очевидно? Ты ещё больший придурок, чем я предполагал.  
Дин снова поцеловал своего Сэмми. Они лежали рядом, тесно прижавшись, друг к другу.  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, Дин.  
— Ещё бы. Разве может быть иначе.  
Сэм возмущенно посмотрел на брата, и тот щёлкнул его пальцем по носу.  
— Спи, давай, чучело. Завтра у нас трудный день — нужно найти способ избавить тебя от проклятия.  
— Знаешь, Дин. Я должен тебе кое-что сказать.  
— Да?  
— Судя по тому что, ты сказал, от этого проклятия нельзя избавиться. Нам придётся научиться жить с этим.  
Дин расплылся в пошловатой улыбке:  
— Да? Я даже знаю, где мы сможем его применить, Сэмми.  
Он улёгся на Сэма и жадно поцеловал того в губы. У них было много времени, которое стоило наверстать. И начинать нужно было прямо сейчас.

Конец.


End file.
